Song for You
by BluAyu
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Yuki wants to avoid the whole situation while Shuichi has a whole plan worked out for tonights party at NG that will leave Yuki shocked.


**Song for You **

-BluAyu

_(A/N: EEEEEEP! Oh. My. God! My first Gravitation fic! I'm so nervous and afraid you guys might think it's really cheesy. My first Gravitation fic ends up being a rather long one shot. Wow, longest one shot I've ever wrote. The fic is in honor of Valentines Day and my best friend wanted me to write this and gave me a challenge to have a sort of public nudity or semi-nudity scene in this fic. >> Whether I lived up to that challenge I'll let you figure out, this fic is rated T though so nothing really big happened even though I did plan to make this a lot sexier than planned. Anyway I hope you enjoy anyway!) _

_Disclaimer: Gravitation is owns me okay? Maki Murakami actually owns Gravitation and all it's brilliance actually so don't sue or else…I'll use poke-fu on you! XD I do actually own these lyrics that are in this fic. They're written by me and cannot be used without my permission first. _

It was that time of year again where everything was so pink and red that it blinded you. You'd think that a romance novelist, especially from the infamous Japanese lady-killer Yuki Eiri would actually be looking forward to the holiday. He did major in writing dramatic romances tales and this was basically the holiday to celebrate love. The blonde haired male sighed as he saved a draft of his newest story and threw his glasses off onto his desk. His eyes hurt. He felt stiff and numb from sitting so long near his laptop. He had done an all nighter on this chapter and now realized it was three o'clock in the morning and that today was the fourteenth of February. Shit! Yuki almost feared even wanting to be around the pink haired rock star that went by the name of Shuichi Shindo. Yuki extremely tired from not having the right amount of sleep, had that last thought on his mind as he fell into bed beside his lover.

--

His cell phone rang the melody to Nittle Grasper's hit song 'Sleepless Beauty'. He quickly flipped opened the phone and slowly sat up in bed with sleepy violet eyes.

"Moshi Moshi?" Shuichi mumbled with a yawn.

"Ah, Shindo-kun, it's good to know that you're up. I'm taking it that Eiri is still asleep, but I had to call you early because of my schedule this afternoon," said Touma soft voice on the other line.

"Good morning Seiguchi-san, what are you calling to check on Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm actually here to invite you to the Valentines Day gathering that's taking place in NG's Auditorium. Eiri is invited as well. It begins at seven so you both have plenty of time to get ready. Will you be attending? The rest of your band already confirmed they'd be there," answered Touma.

Shuichi thought about it. Today was Valentines Day. It was a whole day that he could shower Yuki with love and admiration. A day that could be spent in bed. Shuichi mentally cackled insanely at all the fun things that he and Yuki could do… Then again Hiro and Suguru were coming and it would be ashame if the lead singer of Bad Luck didn't show up to NG's party. I mean they were a big name of this record label and it would make Bad Luck look bad…

"Alright, I'll be there. I'll also see if I can get Yuki to come along as well," replied Shuichi.

Seiguchi's smile could almost been seen through the phone line.

"It's settled then! Arrive at seven tonight!" he said and then the phone clicked. Shuichi flipped his own cell phone shut and his gaze landed on his boyfriend who was still fast asleep. He almost had a nosebleed at Yuki's adorable sleeping face. Shuichi laid back down snuggling into Yuki's chest whose arms absently wrapped around his waist. Yuki's hands roamed down further having Shuichi gasp as Yuki pinched his bottom.

"Yuki!" he yelped.

The novelist's golden eyes opened a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Who called you?" he asked.

"Seiguchi-san," Shuichi answered.

"And what did he want?"

"I have to go to a party at NG tonight. I know…it's really screwed things up for Valentines Day and all but I was hoping we maybe could…" Shuichi's voice trailed off as a blush tented his face. He felt so shy all the sudden!

"Forget it. I don't want anything for Valentines Day so you can go on to your party. I have to get three chapters of a novel done tonight anyway," answered Yuki pushing Shuichi off of him.

"Yuki…"

"I told you I don't want anything, so just go away. You need to get ready," snapped Yuki.

Shuichi felt hurt. Yuki wanted nothing from him? No kisses? No dates? No sex at all? Nothing? It felt so wrong. Shuichi wanted to make his boyfriend feel good and prove to him that he really loved him with all his heart. He then thought about that one time where Yuki somehow thought he was jealous over Shuichi and his work. Meaning was work more important to Shuichi than him? Yuki and singing were too different things though and both had a special place in his heart.

The blonde haired male got out of bed and headed into the kitchen for something to eat. Shuichi followed obediently.

"Nothing? Yuuuuukiii! You're so mean! I had so many things planned out for us and so many things I wanted to try with you!" whined Shuichi with a pout on his face.

Yuki was tempted but not as tempted. Shuichi was cute, very cute, but so innocent that sex with him wasn't exactly... Shuichi wasn't exactly talented. That's one way to put it.

"Well too bad. Now get out my sight you little punk," was Yuki's answer.

Shuichi whimpered and trudged over to the bathroom to go take a shower.

--

Yuki sighed in relief as the front door closed outside in the living room. Finally some peace and quiet! That was until he heard the bedroom door creak open. Yuki rolled his eyes and made his way over across the hall to the bedroom where Shuichi sat with a notepad in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" growled Yuki.

Shuichi's head shot up and he smiled softly.

"If Yuki doesn't go then I have no reason to really go on such an important day," he said.

"Stupid brat," muttered Yuki darkly sitting down beside Shuichi looking over at the notepad.

"It's a song we're working on. The band has really worked hard on it," said Shuichi proudly.

Yuki looked over the lyrics. The handwriting was no mistake but the writing was. This was…

"Shuichi….did… Did you write this?" Yuki asked a little startled at the writing. It was completely different from the zero talent writing that Shuichi once had. This was actually…

"Y-Yes… Is it okay? Does it really suck?" Shuichi answered.

Yuki smirked and took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up.

"You're not confident at all. Believe or not you've reached up to where you need to be. If this is really your writing like you say it is, it's far above zero talent," he said.

Shuichi's violet eyes glittered madly and he looked as if his birthday had come early.

"YUUUKIII! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Do you really think it's good?" he asked hugging his boyfriend tightly. Oh god, oh god. Had he done it this time! He finally had lyrics that Yuki liked.

"Sing it for me Shuichi," ordered Yuki.

Shuichi blinked.

"I-I can't. Not yet, I want you to wait until I perform it at my next concert," he said.

The blonde haired novelist was shocked, but then was happy. Shuichi knew what he wanted and believe or not was mature when he wanted to. He was patient enough to leave Yuki waiting for a good performance.

"Oi, did you really want to go to that get together?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi silently nodded.

"It would help immensely if I did," he replied.

Yuki stood up and went over to his closet and picked out a rather simple outfit.

"Then let's go," he said.

Shuichi's eyes brightened.

"Oh Yuki! Really! I promise I won't act immature!"

"We'll see how long that lasts," muttered Yuki under his breath.

--

A dark black car pulled up to the NG building. Paparazzi and a couple hundred fans surrounded the outside of the building knowing that everybody from NG Productions would be here tonight despite it being a lover's holiday. There were fangirl screams echoing all over the place at the infamous couple stepped out of the car. Shuichi clung onto one of Yuki's arms as they entered the large building, ignoring the questions shot at them by reporters.

Touma was in the lobby and greeted them.

"I'll show you in," he said.

They were lead to the auditorium that was often used by the bands as a practice stage in preparation for upcoming concerts. The cheerful seichou stopped in the middle of the overcrowded room.

"I'll leave you guys here. Enjoy yourself, I have to check up on Mika," he said disappearing into the hordes of people. Shuichi instantly spotted Hiroshi and Suguru who were animatedly talking Tatsuya who ended up being there as well.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called out dragging Yuki with him.

"You're pulling off my arm," Yuki himself hissed.

"Ah! Sorry Yuki!" Shuichi apologized.

"Hey big bro!" Tatsuya greeted with a cheesy grin. Yuki only glared remembering the last they met he had kidnapped Yuki, about ran over Shuichi because of kidnapping him, and then spied on them while Yuki and Shuichi made love to eachother all in the same freaking day.

"Shuichi about that one song you wrote-" began Suguru.

Hiroshi grinned, "Brilliant, Suguru has already gotten his keyboard part in so we're all set for our concert in two weeks. As long as K doesn't kill us with his wake up calls and random appearances then we're set."

"I heard that!" called out K who was talking to his wife. The famous actress Judy Winchester. If she was here that meant….

"Shuichi!"

The pink haired rock stars was glomped by the now well known actor and singer of both Japan and currently the US Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Hey there!" said Shuichi.

Ryuichi grinned as he clutched onto his Kumogoro bunny. Tatsuya looked very happy to see him back from the US.

"Long time no see! How is every back here?" Ryuichi asked.

"People miss you," answered Tatsuya quickly.

Ryuichi blinked and then laughed.

"Tatsuya!" he exclaimed and hugged him. The monk looked as though he had died and gone to heaven being hugged by not only his idol but his number one sexual fantasy. Everybody around them couldn't help up snicker knowing how obsessed Tatsuya was with Ryuichi and how this probably made his Valentines Day complete.

"Ne why is everybody laughing?" asked Ryuichi confused.

Tatsuya glared at his so called friends and acquaintances. He boldly whispered into Ryuichi's ear something that made the pop star blush madly.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, you really underestimate yourself Sakuma-sama. You shouldn't, anybody would want you but as I said to you…," said Tatsuya with a smug grin.

Shuichi and Yuki looked at eachother with a confused gaze and then both without even having to speak a word to eachother agreed that they didn't even wanna know what Tatsuya was leading onto.

"How's America?" asked Shuichi trying to change the subject.

"Super cool! There's so many shiny buildings to look at and I'm learning to speak English more fluently because of Rage-chan!" Ryuichi answered excitedly.

Just then a red haired girl hopped over Ryuichi who fell flat face on the floor.

"Did I hear my name?" she asked with he thick framed glasses glinting rather evilly.

"R-Rage.." stuttered out Shuichi. He secretly had to admit that Rage was scarier than K… He was also really curious on how Ryuichi Sakuma was coping with this crazy girl.

"Hey Shuichi, long time no speak. You actually should try to keep in contact, honestly," said Rage.

Tatsuya made a move to pick up Ryuichi who was on the ground until Rage's trademark bazooka came out threateningly aiming at the dark haired dude's head.

"Eep!"

"Nobody is allowed to touch Ryuichi except me!" snarled Rage furiously.

Ryuichi gave a cute little tear eyed look at Rage.

"But Tatsuya is my friend!" he protested.

Yuki dragged Shuichi off into another part of the crowd before he was in the middle of an all out war.

"Now you know why I didn't want to go," he said.

Shuichi laughed lightly, "I'm used to it by now, but I guess for you seeing all of them act crazy is sort of weird."

There was a silence between the two as they watched people happily chat until Touma was up on the stage.

"For a treat for everybody on Valentines Day Nittle Grasper has decided to unite just for tonight to perform," he announced. There were cheers and everything else from the crowd as they heard the announcement and were now ready to listen to Nittle Grasper perform for the first time in over a year. Everything was already setup, two keyboards which were already occupied by Noriko and Touma, and Ryuichi hopped up onto the stage taking the microphone into his hand.

It was a different song, something Shuichi had never heard before, they obviously had planned to perform tonight. The song was amazing, and Shuichi knew his lyrics would never compare to Ryuichi's meaningful lyrics that were completely made for his voice that rang throughout the large room, Shuichi knew that Bad Luck would never compare to the ever-so-talented Nittle Grasper no matter what. They may have broke up, but their songs were played all the time on the radio and on TV, they were never forgotten.

The song ended and everyone applauded and cheered for them, even Yuki.

"They're so amazing," murmured Shuichi.

"Bad Luck has matched up to them you know?" said Yuki his gaze away from Shuichi who was utterly shocked at his boyfriend.

"Who are you and what did you do with Yuki?"

"Psh, fine then, I was trying to be nice," Yuki snapped.

"No! I like you when you're nice, but it's not like you. I mean you never compliment me! Never ever! You always say my lyrics suck and my vocals sound like a dying cat and you've always said that Bad Luck wouldn't ever get to the top no matter how much we worked!" pointed out Shuichi.

"Well I lied."

Shuichi softly smiled thrilled and he was just about to kiss him when Hiroshi's voice broke out into the microphone, "Nittle Grasper isn't the only one who's performing tonight! We are as well and this song is brand new and is something you've never heard before!"

"WHAT!" screeched out Shuichi.

Yuki smirked, "Your band seems a little competitive tonight since Nittle Grasper has preformed. I guess I'll be hearing that song you wrote tonight anyway."

Shuichi was about to protest and say that he wouldn't sing tonight and that the song was specifically for that concert until Yuki kissed him gently about making his boyfriend melt into his arms.

"Blow me away Shuichi," he whispered after he pulled away and gave Shuichi a gentle push forward. He was soon on stage looking extremely happy, he called out to Hiroshi to start. The music was very smooth and dramatic edge to it that in Yuki's opinion was nothing that Nittle Grasper could ever do. And then Shuichi sang and Yuki's heart jumped as he heard the lyrics he read earlier come to life.

_'Everything about you is so flawed and tainted, _

_Look back on the past, _

_There's nothing to be appreciated, _

_And yet you move on step by step, _

_And day by day, _

_Nobody's there to tell you it's okay, _

_'Beaten by your own heart, _

_Played by their own game, _

_All the way from end to start, _

_And nothing was the same, _

_'Nobody to pick up the pieces, _

_Bloody infatuation that left you aching for all these years, _

_And to you the whole world seizes, _

_There just Mere Memories, _

_Things that are like writing on paper, _

_But still they stain your heart, _

_And you can't forget it all, _

_Not even until later, _

_Because you recalled, _

_That day, _

_That place, _

_Since then nothings been the same, _

_All just Mere Memories, _

_That can't be locked shut with a key, _

_They're there, _

_With you they're shared, _

_You'll never forget, _

_And you'll still regret, _

_That Mere Memory' _

The whole crowded cheered and called out Shuichi as he walked off on stage. Ryuichi clung onto him looking so amazed.

"That was so cool Shuichi! I've never heard you do anything like that before!" he exclaimed.

Shuichi looked a little embarrassed, probably trying to act humble and modest by not thinking it was much of a big deal. But Bad Luck nor Nittle Grasper had ever written dramatic songs like that before. They had always been positive and upbeat but the simple piano and guitar accompaniment had sounded beautiful and had merged with Shuichi's vocals perfectly.

Ryuichi had hopped off to share his amazement with Rage, K, Touma, Noriko, and Tatsuya who were over in one corner. Yuki trembled already knowing what the lyrics were based on after hearing them sung by his boyfriend. It made him think about that day and he was almost wondering why Shuichi would do such a thing. He dragged Shuichi outside of the auditorium and up to the roof outside.

"Yuki…"

"Why did you write those? I-…They're about me and…" Yuki voice trailed off.

"Because one day I was thinking about how you would and feel and just wrote it down. You didn't seem too bothered with it when you read them," answered Shuichi.

"I thought you hated me thinking about Kitazawa!" cried out Yuki.

"I told you, I was pondering on how you felt! I didn't know what to write for my upcoming concert and decided to write something that I thought you might like because you like dramatic love songs." Shuichi said.

Yuki fell weak to his knees and trembled. He was thinking about his sensei again after avoiding such a topic, "You have no idea how I felt. You didn't even touch the surface of my heart by writing a song about such feelings!"

Shuichi looked shocked. Was Yuki angry at him?

"You didn't have a problem reading them when you read them at my house! You actually said they were good," protested Shuichi.

"Because I didn't know what they had meant until I heard you sing! I had scanned the page on your note book, the last could words that blended," explained Yuki.

"A-are you mad at me?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki let out a shaky sigh. No he was mad, just a little disturbed that Shuichi would write about his tragic past and try to see if he could sort out his feelings in a song.

"No, I'm just a little emotional right now," Yuki answered.

Shuichi hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck keeping him warm from the winter coldness outside.

"I'm sorry. I'll never perform it again, or write anything about it again either," he vowed.

Yuki placed his hand on top of Shuichi's.

"No it's okay, you and perform it. It was beautiful, honestly. I'm just a little emotional like I said. Thank you singing it," he whispered.

They kneeled there in silence a minute or two before the stood up.

"Yuki…" purred out Shuichi with a smile.

"Mn, I want to go back home, play with you for a while," Yuki said seductively as he nibbled on Shuichi's neck. It was weird at how after he was emotional he'd get all horny afterward. It absolutely made no sense it all, maybe it was just a way to feel loved and cared for.

"Alright, it's getting late anyway," said Shuichi. They walked downstairs together holding hands as they made their way down to the auditorium only to run into…quite a scene. Tatsuya and Ryuichi to be exact… Kissing passionately in hallway on the NG building, with Ryuichi shirt unbuttoned completely while Tatsuya was touching him all over looking thrilled to finally had got what he wanted for Valentines Day.

"We have an excuse not to say goodbye to anybody," murmured Yuki pulling Shuichi backwards and out of sight on the two people making out. They went back outside where people no longer surrounded the NG building as they made their way to Yuki's Mercedes Benz.

"Happy Valentines Day Yuki," said Shuichi as Yuki unlocked the door for him. Yuki looked up and smiled but didn't answer back. He didn't need to because Shuichi already knew that Yuki understood that he loved him and that they both had mutual feeling for one another. It didn't matter what happened then or what happened now. They were here together and that's all that mattered as they drove home to celebrate.

_(A/N: It was waaaay too sappy to do hot Shuichi/Yuki smex in it. I don't think I exactly lived up to my friend's challenge…' Sorry Bethany, I think this story wrote it's self and I had no control over it what-so-ever! Ryuichi and Tatsuya, I have a huge obsession with them and I just had to place them in the fic! I wanted Tatsuya to actually get to have fun with Ryuichi! XD They did sort of shove their way into this though I'm afraid… It's so hard to actually write a Gravitation fic, XD it took me two days to write this thing but I was explaining to my friend on the phone that Gravitation ended where it needed to and it shouldn't continue from there because there's no reason to. It ended happy and everything just sort of settled, so the time frame for this whole fic was screwy! > Sorry if everyone was out of character as well, I major in Prince of Tennis fics more than I do anything else so it's very hard to adapt to different characters! I hope you enjoyed this anyway! Maybe I'll write another Gravitation fic in the near future!) _

__


End file.
